Sarah's Consequences
by bulova678
Summary: This is written to parallel Taylor Swift's "Love Story" Sorry if its a little rough... but I figure ya'll wouldnt mind some more fluff. Please review...you determine if I write any more of these..


**We were both young, when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts-**

**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

Sarah looks out from the end the pier, the warm sea air blowing gently. Her hands rest on the railing. She closes her eyes, and is taken back to a more "complicated" time….

**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.**

**I see you make your way through the crowd-**

**You say hello, little did I know...**

She remembers their first "date" ….dinner, the pleasant walk to the club….feeling so comfortable with him… she smiles as she remembers the conversation… how nervous…and completely adorable he was…. Not realizing exactly how much time they would be spending together

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-**

**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-**

**And I was crying on the staircase-**

**begging you, "Please don't go..."**

**And I said...**

It had been almost a year that they had been a fake couple…. She's still not sure exactly when her feelings for him passed the point of no return… but when that ridiculous marlin went missing and they were going to lock him away, she couldn't hold back her tears and in that moment she knew, no matter what, her life would never be the same again.

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

When his father was missing, try as she might, she could not deny the one man she truly loved his future or his family…so they had run…and she knew that prison was her next "assignment", but one look of the trust in those brown eyes and she knew there was no other option…

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-**

**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**

**Oh, Oh.**

It has been weeks since the Intersect was removed. She had been reassigned, Bryce was once again her partner, but she couldn't forget the smile, the curly brown hair…

She sat at the small café, hoping he had received the letter she sent him. They both knew the danger…compromising her mission…but since she left it was getting harder and harder to breathe…she needed to see him…just one more time…

**Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,**

**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -**

**but you were everything to me-**

**I was begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said...**

Everyone had told her it would get better with time…she just needed to readjust…but her feelings of restlessness were increasing almost daily…Three more weeks and the mission in New York would be over… she took the neatly folded resignation letter out of her pocket and decided it was time for a change.

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes-**

She looked out the window of the plane and watched as the world got smaller… being high above the earth she was so disconnected from the rest of the planet… and then it occurred to her that the disconnect had nothing to do with the altitude… and everything to do with the day she walked away from the one person who really knew her.

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**

**This love is difficult, but it's real.**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes.**

**Oh, Oh.**

The plane taxied to a halt on the runway and she stared out the window, nervously wondering what to do first… would he even want to see her? It had been so long since she had contacted him…she decided to call and leave him a message, just to let him know she was back in town and if he wanted, she'd really like to see him…she hoped she was able to keep the longing out of her voice…

**I got tired of waiting.**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading-**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said...**

She paced back and forth in her hotel room…she never felt like this before…she wasn't even sure how all of this happened… how one person could have such an effect…Restless and lost in her thoughts, she began walking never remembering the double dates with Ellie and Awesome, sizzling shrimp with Morgan…it still amazed her how quickly she had become attached to all of them.

**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting, for you but you never come.**

It was almost dusk and she noticed her feet had taken her to the beach where they had spent their first night together… well… not together exactly… she had waited in the car until morning, giving him his space to process all that had happened… Back in the present, she stood for a moment to reflect and then sat down in the sand. She had finally walked out to him that long ago morning, and had asked him to trust her…she thought he had so much to learn, she never imagined she could learn so much from him.

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-**

He smiled as her watched her walk out onto the beach… she must be really lost in her thoughts that she had not noticed him following her for the past half hour…when he got her message, he didn't want to wait to see her…he knew where she would be…he felt the ring in his pocket and watched her sit down. Taking off his shoes, he rolled up his pants and walked toward his future.

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

**Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you, and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby just say... yes.**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.**

He stopped next to her and she slowly turned to look up at him as he continued to gaze at the sea, afraid to believe he was really here. He sighed, and bent down, bringing his hands out of his pocket. She was so taken back by his presence she didn't notice the flash of gold. "So," he said as he turned to finally face her. He smiled and held out the ring. "Are you ready for your next mission?" Sarah shook her head to clear her thoughts as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She gently placed her hand on his face and brought his lips to hers. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his then leaned back, tilted his head and looked at her with those brown eyes she had missed so much. "Is that a yes?" he asked. She pressed her lips to his once more and smiled. "That's a yes"

**'cause we were both young when I first saw you**

It had been 4 years since that day on the beach, and as she stood on the pier, she felt his presence behind her. She looked over at him and he smiled, handing her the ice cream cone as they watched the birds soaring over the water. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked. "We've had quite a few exciting escapades, you and I," she said. He smiled mischievously as he put his free arm around her. "Get ready," he said.


End file.
